


All The Same

by sasukestorm (izukillme)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: "This is where you impress me, right?"
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	All The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr [@sasukestorm](sasukestorm.tumblr.com). Check it out if you like SasuSaku brOTP, Sasuke centric meta, a lot of salt in general, plus handcrafted shitposts and memes of the lowest quality!

They’re sitting at this little table in the cozy cafe that Naruto so loves to come to during exams (and any time else). A little tea lamp sits between them, flame flickering, light dancing off Sasuke’s face and bringing out the warmth in his stoic expression. It’s all very romantic given the setting, but Naruto is sure he’s fucked up already. He shifts nervously in his seat, praying for a waiter to come and relieve them of this terrible tension he has never felt around his best friend. Naruto wipes his sweaty hands on his slacks and swallows loudly.

“So. Uh. What’s your name?”

“What’s my name?” Sasuke scowls. “What do you mean what’s my name? You’ve known me since we were five, what’s all this now?”

_Great. Now he thinks you’re stupid, Naruto. Great going!_

“Yeah. Sorry.” Naruto murmurs and looks down into his lap. God, this dating thing is _hard_. He’d never expected to be this nervous.

An awkward pause falls and neither of them speak for a good while. Then, surprisingly, Sasuke is the first to break the silence. 

“This is where you impress me, right?” He’s got one dark eyebrow raised, and he’s tilting his head and staring into Naruto’s eyes with that intense gaze of his. He’s smirking softly, and that’s when Naruto realises.

_It’s still Sasuke, oh my god._

_It’s still freaking Sasuke whom you know everything about, whose embarrassing stories you tell at gatherings and whose pajamas you’ve worn when you lost yours at his house. It’s still freaking Sasuke whom you once brained with a basketball, still freaking Sasuke whom you grew up falling in love with. Still freaking Sasuke who’s your best goddamn friend._

“You’ve known me since we were five, what’s all this now?” he mimics Sasuke’s crisp accent mockingly just like always and returns the smirk. “Impress you, my ass. You know me too well to be impressed by anything. Besides, what do you think I’ve been doing for sixteen years?”

Sasuke snorts. “Idiot.”

“That’s what you always say,” Naruto retorts.

“That’s what _you_ always say,” Sasuke counters, and before they know it they’re back to the familiar easy bickering, slipping into their own world where no one else exists. It’s like nothing changed - and really, when Naruto thinks about it, it hasn’t. They just get to kiss now, that’s all. 

When the waiter comes Naruto confidently places his order, noodles, and Sasuke’s, tomato pasta with absolutely no garlic, without blinking. For drinks, Sasuke orders Blue Cherry Coke for Naruto and Pepsi for himself without having to consult Naruto. Sasuke reaches over to wipe Naruto’s mouth when he gets food everywhere like usual, and Naruto pours Sasuke the water because he knows Duckbutterfingers makes its appearance at the worst times. It’s familiar and comfortable and just so _them_ , and Naruto wonders how he ever could have been nervous.

He kisses Sasuke at the doorstep of the Uchihas’ house, and when they pull away Sasuke’s grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You impressed me,” he says.

“Impressed you how?” asks Naruto.

“You had the balls to kiss me when my dad was watching,” Sasuke laughs and enters his house.

Naruto looks up, dread in his stomach, to see Fugaku Uchiha leaning over the railing of the balcony and glaring sternly down at him.

 _Sasuke_ , he thinks vengefully as he begins to run like hell, _I am so going to KILL you when this is over._


End file.
